


Lucidum

by catstronaut



Series: Running With Our Wolf [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hunt time baybey then I'll worry abt the aftermath, I have been stuck on this since I posted the first one so guess what!, Jon n daisy r jus mentioned but they r worthy of being tagged, i just think it's neat, the Hunt is jus a weird parent I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstronaut/pseuds/catstronaut
Summary: Lucidum - what makes animals' eyes reflective.The Hunt has thoughts.
Series: Running With Our Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Lucidum

When all of Their Pack showed up before Them, safe and majorly unharmed, They became the Hunt and its Eye once more.

The Hunt would keep the rage-fuelled promise to tear the Old Eye from its host; there would be no need for it to be around, but it would be a game.

A game of patience, of Prey and Predator, of Primal Fear. Of True Fear.

Its Eye's Pack could have fallen to the powers the Old Eye allowed in.

That is unforgivable, and it would make sure revenge would be slow, painful, and merciless.

Its Eye is being taken care of by his - Their - Pack. He is not aware and he is in the sleep he enters when he becomes Them, but he is safe. His Pack does not leave him for even one moment, not as the healers or the chainers try to separate them.

It is proud of its Eye's choice of Pack.

It is surprised when one of its Touched are apart of the chainers; the surprise faded, though, as it realized its Touched is not one of the usual ones.

Of course Alice Tonner would use the chainer's title to Hunt. A sickeningly smart move, one it would not expect. Its Touched become more and more interesting, and it hopes they become intertwined.

How it would enjoy two of its favorites becoming Pack.


End file.
